borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fragmented Fragtrap
Fragmented Fragtrap is Claptrap's third skill tree. This skill tree centers on the use of Subroutines. These are persistent effects on Claptrap which switch over time, each favouring a certain style of play. This rewards him for being versatile and adaptable. Each time a Subroutine is selected, Claptrap gains 100 Frag Stacks, which decrease over time. A new Subroutine is chosen whenever the Frag Stacks reach zero. His other skill trees are Boomtrap and I Love You Guys!. Skills ;Tier 1 *All the Guns - You randomly pick a Subroutine based on one or more gun types. You gain +25% damage, +20% fire rate and +20% reload speed with the selected types, but -15% damage with all other gun types. *Fuzzy Logic - Taking damage from an enemy increases your critical hit damage by 10% per rank for a few seconds. *Safety First - You randomly pick a Subroutine based on either health or shields, which increases the capacity of that attribute by +35% and regenerates it by 2.5% of its max per second. However your gun damage is decreased by 15%. ;Tier 2 *Surprised? Stabilize! - Taking damage from an enemy increases your accuracy and recoil reduction by +10% per rank for a few seconds. *Rope-a-Derp - You randomly pick a melee-focused Subroutine, which grants +150% melee damage but -15% gun damage for the duration. *Blue Shell - Increases gun damage, fire rate and reload speed by +7% per rank while in Fight For Your Life, and increases its duration by +7% per rank. ;Tier 3 *Tripleclocked - Multiplies the bonuses and penalties of the current Subroutine by up to three. The less Frag Stacks, the greater the multiplier, though defensive Subroutines always receive triple capacity. Unlocks the ACTION PACKAGE One-Shot Wonder. ;Tier 4 *Grenade Vent - Increases grenade damage by +9% per rank. Throwing a grenade adds +1 Frag Stack per rank. *Element of Surprise - You randomly pick a Subroutine focused on one elemental type, increasing all damage of that element by +32% but decreasing damage of other elements by -16%. When your shield is depleted, filled or when you enter Fight For Your Life, you release a Nova of the chosen element. *Death Machine - When you kill an enemy, you gain +6% gun damage, +6% reload speed and +4% movement speed per rank for a few seconds. ;Tier 5 *Cryogenic Exhaust Manifold - Whenever you Slam, you release a Cryo Nova with damage based on rank and lose -1 Frag Stack per rank. *Float like a Bee - Increases melee damage by +6% per rank. When you kill an enemy with a melee attack, you gain +1 Frag Stack and recover 5% of your max health per rank, as well as gaining +3% movement speed per rank for a few seconds. ;Tier 6 *Rainbow Coolant - Whenever you initiate a new Subroutine you emit a huge Rainbow Nova that does damage of all elemental types. Unlocks the ACTION PACKAGE Laser Inferno. Category:Skills Category:Claptrap skills Category:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel